<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey, I shrunk the Grimm Queen! by musicman722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080977">Honey, I shrunk the Grimm Queen!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicman722/pseuds/musicman722'>musicman722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Slice of Life, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicman722/pseuds/musicman722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an immortal Grimm witch meets unstoppable Silver Eye lasers?</p>
<p>Heck if Summer knows, but she probably wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Salem and Summer's Anti-climactic Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer coughed and hacked as she tried to wave away the thick, billowing, ash-like smoke. This wasn't at all like the times before when she had used her silver eye powers. There was still some nausea, but this smoke was thicker than when Yang accidentally dumped the bottle of dish soap into the washing machine. If only this damn castle had a window for her to crack open. Thankfully, whatever that smoke was was heavy and Summer could see it start to settle.</p>
<p>As it lowered, Summer realized she couldn't see the Grimm Queen. Had she done it? Had she beaten Salem?</p>
<p>The sound of another person's coughing confirmed that she didn't.</p>
<p>Summer lightly cursed to herself ("<em>Aw beans!"</em>) and shifted into a battle stance. "Well, so much for that idea."</p>
<p>Though the clouds still obscured her at waist high level, Salem's voice could clearly be heard. "Quite foolish of you, Summer Rose, to think that I could be so easily bested by some silver light show"</p>
<p>Summer blinked, then frowned. Was Salem's voice that squeaky before?</p>
<p>Salem seemed to agree as well. "Wait, what happened to my voice?" She coughed a few times. "Is that my voice? Curse this ash for ruining my voice!" Something flailed around in the lowering smoke, buffeting it away until a short figure appeared. Salem grinned and glared once more at Summer. "That's better. Now, Summer Rose, you shall feel my- hold on, why are you so big?" She scanned the room. "Why is the room so big as well?"</p>
<p>Summer was at a loss for words. Her previous thoughts of tactics and strategies went straight out the window upon seeing the barely-waist-high woman- no, <em>girl</em>. Instead, her mind was filled with just one phrase: "<em>Oh my gods, she's adorable!"</em></p>
<p>Salem was too busy trying to fiddle with her clothes, not sure why they were suddenly five sizes too big on her, when she was scooped up by a pair of arms and squished into Summer's bosom.</p>
<p>"Oh my goodness, you're so cute and adorable! I know you're still Salem but I just want to make you cookies and take you on picnics and pat your head and hug you and help you ride a bike and watch you grow up and-" A pair of furious arms beat at Summer's chest and Summer looked down to see she was suffocating the girl. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>As soon as she pulled away, Salem took a big gasp of air, and then glared as menacingly as her small face could allow, which came out to be an intense pout. "Have you gone mad? What is the meaning of this? I will not be handled as such!" Salem tried to kick and lash out, but Summer simply held her out at arm's length while she flailed wildly about, much like Yang used to do.</p>
<p>Now that she was closer, Summer could get a better look at how Salem changed. Beyond her decrease in height, Summer noticed Salem's hair was mostly gone, or rather it wasn't up in that freakish octopus bun anymore. It was much shorter, just brushing past her shoulders with some of the old pins hanging askew as if they were falling out.</p>
<p>Salem's body was a different matter as well. Where before the Grimm Queen was a voluptuous, grown woman, now she was more like Yang. Young, small, and quite a troublemaker. Her arms and legs were spindly, like someone who didn't go outside much, or eat much for that matter.</p>
<p>At the thought of that, Summer felt her motherly instincts kick in, eager to feed her, but she held it back. This was the Queen of the Grimm! The one who made the monsters that went bump in the night. The evil witch that Ozpin fought tirelessly against for years. The eldritch being that brought suffering on people trying to make a life outside the kingdom walls. She was not some cute, little girl with really pinchable cheeks!</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>If her hands weren't full with carrying Salem, Summer would absolutely pinch those cheeks. It'd be a crime not to, and Summer was no criminal.</p>
<p>All thoughts of cheek-pinching were pushed aside as Salem's tantrum began losing steam. "What…" Salem panted out, all her energy spent, "what's going on?" She seemed to finally realize her new size as she inspected her arms. "What happened to me? What did you do to me?!"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure," Summer replied, shrugging. "I thought my eyes were going to turn you to stone like it does to the rest of the Grimm, but… well, you tell me. No one gave me a manual on how my powers worked." All Ozpin ever told her was that it magically killed Grimm, and they did. Summer never gave it a thought to if it was inhumane, which was rather silly when talking about the Grimm.</p>
<p>"Nonsense! This must be some kind of trick by Ozpin. I shall make him suffer for this indignity!" Summer stifled the urge to coo at Salem's squeaky outrage. "Tell me, what kind of magic did he concoct for this? Did he gather the maidens for this?"</p>
<p>"Nope! Just me and my silver eye lasers," Summer said with a smile. "Ozpin doesn't really know I'm doing this. If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell him about this."</p>
<p>"Of course you won't, because this is the end for you!" Salem thrust her hands out at Summer and fire leapt from her fingertips. Summer flinched and turned her head away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pop-crackle!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Friiish!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poof!</em>
</p>
<p>Summer cracked open an eye to see sparks and motes of flame jump from Salem's hands and burn out before reaching Summer's aura. She watched as Salem's expression turned from anger to utter confusion.</p>
<p>"W-What?" Salem's hands switched elements, and now arcs of electricity bounced between her fingers. She tried to zap Summer's arms, but all it did was cause Summer's hair to stick up. "My magic!" Eyes frantic with desperation, she began casting all sorts of spells.</p>
<p>Salem used ice magic; Summer felt slightly chilled. Salem used wind magic; Summer's hair was frazzled. Salem used water magic; Summer opened her mouth to catch the stream. Salem used earth magic; Summer got a pebble bounce off her forehead. There were several more spells that Salem tried to cast, but Summer neither felt nor saw any effect.</p>
<p>After one last feeble, and rather half-hearted, attempt to cast a spell, Salem's body seemed to sag with defeat. Her face was cast downwards, as if to hide her shame. "My magic," she said, almost warbling. "You took away my magic."</p>
<p>Logically, Summer knew that Salem without access to her powers was a good thing. Without her powers, she couldn't hurt anyone anymore, right? Except she also saw a child in her arms in despair over losing their favorite toy for being naughty. Summer tried to repeatedly remind herself who she was dealing with, but her maternal instincts were roaring at her to comfort the child. In the end, her instincts won out, having been given bear-like strength when Summer noticed Salem's eyes start to glisten.</p>
<p>Summer pulled Salem in close, carrying her like the child she was, letting her rest her head upon Summer's bosom. Summer patted her head and spoke soothingly as she slowly rocked side to side. "There there, Salem. I'm sure you'll get your powers back. You're the wicked witch of the Grimm, after all." She spoke with sincerity, but in the back of her mind, Summer couldn't quite believe this was happening. She had expected to either die or return home a hero to Remnant, not… do whatever this was.</p>
<p>"Don't coddle me," Salem said petulantly. "I'm not some mewling babe. I'm millennia older than you. I've faced worse hardships."</p>
<p>Summer paused in her motions and looked down as best she could. "Do you want me to stop?"</p>
<p>Salem said nothing, and then she shifted her head so she was looking away from Summer. "I'll grant you one minute so long as you never speak of this to Ozpin."</p>
<p>Ozpin. That was another can of worms Summer would have to deal with, and not just for going off on her own. But what was one more thing to not tell him? "Not a word. Promise."</p>
<p>'<em>Even her mentality has become childish,'</em> Summer thought. '<em>I wonder…'</em></p>
<p>One very, very long minute later, at Salem's request, Summer carried Salem to her throne room and then set her down upon the crystal table. Standing upon it, still dressed in her oversized clothes, Salem towered half a head over Summer and used what dignity she had left to hold a dark regal air. Summer humored her as best she could, but it only reminded her of when Ruby would wear her hood and jump on the couch proclaiming herself a superhero.</p>
<p>Salem cleared her throat to speak, but her voice still squeaked. "It would seem that we are at a stalemate, Summer Rose. Your attempt on my life has failed, as expected, and I find myself lacking the capability of doling out your demise. Given our unfortunate circumstances, I'd like to offer a proposal." Salem pointed a finger down at Summer and put on her most intimidating expression. "In exchange for your continued silence from Ozpin on this matter, I shall grant you safe passage home from my realm. What say you?"</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Salem chuckled. "So just because of my new form, you think you can-" Salem blinked. Her expression turned flabbergasted. "Wait, really? Just like that?"</p>
<p>Summer nodded. "Just like that."</p>
<p>"You're not going to even try to extort me for more?" Salem asked expectantly.</p>
<p>"Raven is the bandit, not me. I just want to go home to my girls. Besides, I think I've done more than enough damage today." Summer gave an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>Salem folded her arms and pouted. "Yes, you have." She clapped her hands twice. "Very well then. I shall have a pair of beowolves escort you to the edge of my realm. Leave before I change my mind."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Summer made to leave, but paused as she stepped out of the door. A silly notion wormed its way into her mind out of instinct. It was a notion most people would squash without hesitation or remorse, but Summer couldn't bring herself to do that. Raven would call her weak for entertaining the idea, but Raven wasn't here now, was she? Turning her head back, she asked, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"</p>
<p>"I said go away!" Salem shouted back. "Leave me alone!"</p>
<p>Summer scurried out the door and back down the hall she came from. No need to overstay her welcome. As she went back to the spot where she had dropped her weapon to carry Salem, Summer tried to review everything that just happened.</p>
<p>One, silver eyes may work wonders against the Grimm, but were ineffective against Salem. Why? Ozpin said she was an ancient Grimm Witch. She should have melted into a pile of goo from Summer's strongest silver eye blast, but Salem survived. She did say Summer couldn't kill her. Was that what she meant? Regardless, Ozpin would need to know about this, minus the promised details, and maybe Summer would ask more about the silver eyes.</p>
<p>Two, Salem was now a harmless, adorable, little girl. What did this mean? One thing was for sure, if Raven were here, she'd have stuck to her guns and dealt the killing blow when the dust settled. Looking back, it was really unprofessional as a Huntress to coo over a little Grimm girl, but darn it if Salem didn't remind her of her own girls. Summer had hesitated, and for that she had promised to leave in peace. Raven would never let her live this down if she found out.</p>
<p>But then what? Salem's powers were gone, at least temporarily. She can't hurt anyone now, right? But Summer knew that when Ozpin found out about Salem's state, he might order her to go back and deliver the killing blow. A foolish part of her hoped it wouldn't come to that. Grimm gave her enough nightmares. She didn't want to add the execution of a pseudo-child to that, no matter how old Salem really was.</p>
<p>Summer sighed heavily and with a half-hearted mutter said, "Dammit, Qrow. I wish you were here so I could blame your semblance." Soon enough, she reached the chamber where it all happened and picked out her weapon from the rubble, wincing as she looked at the damage.</p>
<p>Bad Wolf was going to need some TLC when she got home. The axe blade was dulled, the halberd extension was jammed, and Summer had a feeling the fire dust shells she had used probably warped the barrel a bit. But it was full-auto or nothing when it came to fighting Salem. It was still serviceable for now so long as she didn't get stuck in some drawn out Grimm fight.</p>
<p>Ready to leave, Summer picked her way back to the main entrance. Just like Salem said, there were two Beowolves curled up near the door. They perked up when she entered the room and stood as she approached. They way they stared and growled at her sent chills down Summer's spine, causing a sliver of doubt to question Salem's word in her mind. It would be far too easy for an 'accident' to happen on the way out. After all, why wouldn't Salem have her killed as revenge and keep Ozpin from finding out anything? There might as well be fifty more Grimm right outside the door. Salem never promised there wouldn't be any there.</p>
<p>Summer smacked her cheeks. '<em>No, that kind of thinking is what draws the Grimm in. Just take the escort and stay positive!'</em></p>
<p>Summer stepped forward with a smile.</p>
<p>The Beowolves swiped their claws at her.</p>
<p>Summer's semblance flared and the Grimm were stunned by the damage. In short order, she blasted open the chest cavity of one and used the recoil to decapitate the other with the axe blade.</p>
<p>As the Grimm turned to ash, Summer scowled and glared back towards the throne room. "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, you're going to get some punishment. I don't care if she's the root of all Remnant's evil, I'm going to bend that little girl over my knee and spank her!"</p>
<p>Summer ran back up stairs and halls to the throne room, where the door was still ajar. She threw open the door, an angry cry ready on her lips, but her furious second wind fell out of her sails upon what she saw.</p>
<p>Three Jellyfish-esque Grimm floated high above the table playing a sick game of Tug-a-Salem. One pulled on an arm and a leg, another yanked her midsection, and the last had its tentacles wrapped around her shoulder and neck. Each of them fought like they wanted a piece of her but didn't want to share. Meanwhile Salem struggled to pull away the one constricting around her throat, her pale face filled with fear as she turned blue.</p>
<p>Summer didn't think, she just opened fire. Her gun barked four times before it clicked empty. She hit two of the Grimm, but the last one weaved among the buckshot, the one still gripping Salem by the throat. It had swung about wildly, and Salem was now looking far too limp to be healthy.</p>
<p>Summer shifted her weapon to axe form and leapt onto the table, running straight for the Grimm. With a cry of fury, she jumped and swiped her axe across, slicing away the tentacles. Once Salem was free, Summer pulled her close and tumbled across the floor. But she didn't stop fighting. While the Grimm shook at the loss of its limbs, Summer got to one knee, raised the axe overhead, and threw it with all her strength. The blade carved clean through the jellyfish, disintegrating it, before bouncing off the far wall with a clatter.</p>
<p>Seeing no other Grimm in sight, Summer turned back to the limp girl… <em>Salem</em> in her arms. There was no breathing, the windpipe likely crushed, and when Summer tried to move Salem's head, the resulting sound from her neck was rather revolting to hear.</p>
<p>This was always the worst part of the job.</p>
<p>'<em>It's not Yang or Ruby. It's not Yang or Ruby,'</em> Summer reminded herself with deep breaths. '<em>It's just the Queen of the Grimm… who looks a lot like Yang and Ruby. Dang it.'</em></p>
<p>She wasn't disintegrating, Summer noticed. Perhaps she was too old for that? No matter. Summer would still make a grave for her. She held the girl close and brushed her hair. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't rescue you in time."</p>
<p>"Rescue? What are you babbling about?"</p>
<p>Great, now Summer could hear her ghost. She sounded well for a dead person. "I originally came back to spank you for letting those Beowolves you summoned attack me"</p>
<p>"That wasn't my fault!"</p>
<p>"No, I know now it wasn't. I guess since you lost your magic, it makes sense that you also lost your control over the Grimm as well. So much for safe passage. I'll probably have to fight my way out."</p>
<p>"I suppose so. I can not help you anymore. At least see to it that the Grimm are punished for making a liar out of me."</p>
<p>Summer chuckled. Salem would say that. "I will. I'll avenge you."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Listen to me, declaring vengeance for the Grimm Queen's life. Some huntress I am."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I know it sounds silly but seeing you hanging like that, I just couldn't stand it. A huntress fights to protect the weak and defenseless from Grimm, even if they are a bad person. If you were still alive, maybe it would have made up for turning you into a cute little girl."</p>
<p>"It does not, but I suppose I can overlook that defenseless comment."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Salem. I'll make sure you get a proper burial before I leave."</p>
<p>"...Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"And just like that promise I made, I'll make sure to tell Ozpin I took you out with my silver eyes, or something equally epic than what actually happened."</p>
<p>"I appreciate the gesture, but-"</p>
<p>"I don't know what religion you follow, if at all, but if it's all the same to you, I'll pray to the Brothers your spirit will rest easy."</p>
<p>"<em>Absolutely not!</em>"</p>
<p>Summer jumped at the loud screech in her ear and whipped her head around to find Salem's dark gaze glare daggers at her. "Salem! What? How?"</p>
<p>Salem jabbed a small finger into Summer's cheek with every other biting word. "You will <em>not</em> give any semblance of sentiment or thought to those two-bit, backstabbing, egotistical, whimsical, lazy, faerie light shows that have the audacity to call themselves gods!"</p>
<p>Summer tried to come up with a response to that. "You're alive!" She did not.</p>
<p>"Yes. I am painfully aware of that."</p>
<p>"Your neck was snapped!"</p>
<p>Salem rolled her neck around, the bones popped as she did. "Not the first time it's happened."</p>
<p>It was utterly disturbing to Summer how calmly she said it through a child's voice. Like it was something she was used to dealing with. That only opened more questions than she had answers for. Questions that were probably written all over her face from Salem's next words.</p>
<p>"How about you carry me to the kitchen and I explain everything over lunch?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Post-Battle Cleanups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Summer learns the truth and comes to a possible solution</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...And the rest is history,” Salem finished. She took a sip of tea to soothe her throat after the long explanation of how she gained immortality. Of course, there were a few omissions. She had left out Ozma’s identity from the tale, as well as the family she later made with him. She was not nearly drunk enough to unpack those feelings now, and Summer forbade her from touching her wine rack on account of her child-like body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem didn’t feel like having wine right now anyways, so there. Nyeh. Stupid Summer and her stupid silver eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said silver-eyed troublemaker had listened to the lecture with rapt fascination. She wore her heart on her sleeve, her expression changing with each new development, though the common one was shock. “Wow,” she said. “That’s incredible. I mean, that’s really how the moon broke?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Let me tell you, it’s not fun being crushed by flaming pieces of rock.” At least the divine regeneration let her keep her clothes, strange as that was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if the Dark Brother killed everyone, how are we here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked that myself for several decades. I still don’t know, but I found it easier to accept that it simply is and live in solitude.” Salem really tried to not think about the Faunus and the implications thereof. Gross.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re actually a human, but you got a bleach job from taking a dip in the Grimm jacuzzi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem gave her a cold, deadpan glare. “First, please do not refer to my desperate suicide attempt as a simple cosmetic job ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sincerely apologetic so Salem forgave her. Most people were overwhelmed as such upon being given the True History lecture. “Second, what kind of ideas has Ozpin been putting into your head about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozpin should have learned his lesson after spreading rumors that she was an ugly hag that ate children. He was the one that tried to take their kids!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Ozpin didn’t really mention much about you except that you’re the big evil of Remnant and that you needed to be stopped. After a while, my team kinda had a pool going to guess what you were.” Summer counted off on her fingers. “My money was on you being a Grimm so old that it gained sentience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘An incorrect, but not an unfair assessment,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Salem thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tai thought you were some unholy demigoddess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘As he should.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven figured you were the manifestation of all of Ozpin’s one night stands that came back to haunt him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...surely a jest, yet not inaccurate.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Qrow thought that with his luck, you’d be...” Summer paused, looked at Salem once more, and seemed to reconsider her words. “Never mind what he said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem’s eyes narrowed. “What? What did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not important. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it’s important and I am worrying about it. Tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not polite for little girls to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer!” Salem stood up on her chair. “I just finished telling you of my millennia long life. Whatever it is, I can assure you I’ve heard plenty of rude things in my time. I’m not a little girl and I can handle it. Now tell me what he said this instant!” She stamped her foot on her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem decided that Ozpin could wait. Qrow was a dead man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Summer would put her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now. I did warn you that it was rude,” she said, holding Salem tight over her shoulder, her Ursa-like grip not lessening for an instant. “If it makes you feel better, Raven did throw him into a fountain and he really didn’t mean it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem ceased her struggles for now. “Say what you will, but I shall have my revenge upon him! No one disrespects me like that and gets away with it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Summer pulled Salem down into her lap. She gave Salem a bemused look, the kind of look Salem once bore when her children were cooking up silly schemes. “And how are you going to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That look burned at Salem’s ego. She was not some silly, little child and Summer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mother. And yet she couldn’t think of many options beyond kicking the avian ass in the shins to death. Curse this petite body of hers! “I’ll figure something out,” she said, staring defiantly back at Summer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer chuckled. “I’m sure you will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she would. The greatest plans always took time to craft and perfect, and this one would have to be equal in insult. She would have to make his life a living hell. Perhaps a flock of Nevermores to constantly harass him and only him? That would give him much trouble outside the kingdoms and might make him look cursed to the common masses. Yes, that sounded wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the fantasy was cut short as a flash of pain brought her back to reality. Summer just flicked her nose! And now she was giving her a stern look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of that,” Summer said, wagging a finger. “I may be sorry to put you in this state, but I’m still a huntress and it's my duty to stop evil. No more evil plans today for you, missy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall scheme as I please, Summer.” Salem deflected another finger flick. “You cannot stop me in a way that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer’s hand paused. “You’re right. I can’t stop you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it Salem’s imagination, or did Summer’s eyes turn sinister for an instant?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ll just have to use my ultimate technique!” Summer latched onto Salem, drawing her in close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem was trapped once more, and this time, she felt trepidation at Summer’s growing smirk. “W-what do you mean by tha-HAHAHAHA” Salem spasmed back and forth, side to side as Summer’s fingers dug into her ribs. Undignified squeals and peals of laughter burst forth from her mouth. Her arms were caught between trying to silence her mouth and fending off Summer’s attack, but her efforts were in vain. It took both arms to push away one of Summer’s, but in that effort, the other assaulting arm would snake around and strike viciously, forcing Salem to refocus her efforts once more. It was a terrible cycle of torture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cease this!” Salem cried out between unauthorized and unwanted giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Summer’s smile was still kindly cruel. “Give up your evil ways and I’ll stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never! Eek! Hahaha~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tickling continued for what felt like forever. Salem almost considered acquiescing to Summer’s demands, but pride and spite squashed that thought. She could endure this, she went through worse after all. She wouldn’t give into such childish play. Salem did her best to try to block out all the sensations, but it was surprisingly difficult. It was almost as if her experienced mind could not conjure the proper mental techniques. It certainly didn’t help that a new sensation was starting to boil up rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem’s mind registered this new feeling, but it took too long for her to realize what it meant. Her eyes grew wide and she slapped at Summer’s arms. “Summer, stop! I command you to stop!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! Not until I save the day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem was at her limit. “Unhand me, woman!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say the magic words~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem could not. “Release me now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much for Salem, and in the following moments, more than she had ever felt before, Salem wanted to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem wasn’t talking to her, nor would she even look at her. In any other circumstance, Summer would take that as a blessing, but right now she felt rather awful. At least Salem’s catatonic state after the accident lasted long enough for Summer to find and run a bath for the both of them. Yet another thing she never would have imagined doing today. But Summer did it with a smile and the slight resignation of a tired parent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bath itself was massive, like it was built for royalty. Magical candles lit the room in small alcoves along the walls. The water itself was cool, but was warm enough to prevent chill. There was even a fancy fountain in the middle of it. Fitting for a former princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scrubbing and lathering the barely responsive, little Grimm princess gave Summer some time to think about Salem’s tale. The immediate first thought should have been if the story was true. The idea of Salem as a tragic fairy tale princess would run counter to her current image. But there was no need to question the veracity of her claim. Summer recalled the vitriol in Salem’s voice when she spoke of the Brother Gods. No, Salem was telling the truth, but maybe not the whole story. Summer decided not to press the issue, at least not until Salem was in a more forthcoming mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could always ask Ozpin about it later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did spring to mind was her curse. The circumstances that made it and the conditions thereof. Summer couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her. If she lost Tai, or anyone of her team, Summer wasn’t sure she wouldn’t do the same. But humans weren’t made for immortality. Summer did not relish the thought of helping someone die, even if it was Salem, but letting someone live in suffering was clearly worse. Surely there was something she could do, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, Summer needed to break this depressing silence between them. Something to distract from the doom, gloom, and embarrassment. “You know, this reminds me of the times my daughters would get incredibly dirty and I’d have to drag them to the tub to scrub them clean. Yang would always come home with dirt in her clothes, or twigs in her hair, or a new scrape on her knee. She doesn’t like being told to get clean, only waiting until she was truly dirty to do so, kind of like her mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby, on the other hand, loves baths, but only after I find her covered in flour or sugar from rooting through the pantry trying to find the cookie stash. I have to find new places to hide them every week because she keeps finding them. She’s a smart cookie.” Summer chuckled at her own joke. “What about you, Salem? Were you a little terror for your mother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem said nothing, but gave a small shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A good little princess then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew her.” Salem’s voice was small but in the chamber it echoed. “She died when I was young.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer felt a stab of guilt, wondering if she brought up bad memories, but Salem didn’t seem any more sullen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your father not talk about her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> she became more sullen. “He locked me away after she died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer’s eye twitched. How did she keep choking on her own feet? Summer was supposed to be the best on her team at this. Did some of Qrow’s semblance rub off on her during that goodbye hug?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Summer couldn’t help but ask, “He didn’t raise you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He had maids and tutors do that.” Salem’s voice turned bitter. “Bastard didn’t even bother showing up to my birthday parties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ouch. No wonder she was so enamored with that knight that rescued her. And why she was so desperate to keep him around. Salem really needed some TLC, especially from a family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer blinked. Now wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idea? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, it was ridiculous, ludicrous even! Summer could already hear the protests from the others. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nooooo. You can’t just adopt the greatest evil of Remnant and expect that to solve everything!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And they’d be right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But part of Summer wanted to take a page from Raven’s book and flip them the bird while hugging her new Grimm daughter like so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hahaha! Piggyback Salem goes wheee!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem was immortal and killing her wasn’t going to work anymore. Her curse demanded she learn the importance of life and death. Her family never instilled such values in her. They outright neglected her!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer, you can let go now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Salem was a child again now, powerless and defenseless, and Summer wasn’t about to leave her here. Especially not now when the Grimm are also attacking her! How could Summer call herself a hero like Ruby saw her and leave Salem behind?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough pressure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others would surely complain and freak out, but darn it, Summer was going to raise Salem right and hopefully break her curse while doing so! Who needs a silver-eyed warrior when she could be a silver-eyed super mom? Saving Remnant with love and cookies!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t...mmmphh…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wild struggling in her arms brought Summer back down to reality, and she could see now that in her daydreaming, she had started to smother Salem into her chest like a babe. Salem’s face was starting to turn a bit blue from the intense bear hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer pushed Salem out, but still held her aloft of the bath by the arms, like a grumpy, soaked cat. “Oh my goodness! I’m sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem gasped for air. “What, hah, was that for? Are you trying to find more undignified ways of killing me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just got carried away with an idea that could help us.” An idea that was becoming more and more appealing. Salem </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> need a new set of clothes. “Hmmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem couldn’t tell what frightened her more: her new inability to wrestle down the childish emotional cocktail surging through her now, or Summer’s new behavior and hidden agenda. Salem tried to figure out what she was thinking, but it was hard to overcome the further indignity and embarrassment that Summer was subjecting her to. Summer was a monster, no doubt, and there was nothing Salem could do to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww, you look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Summer cooed, tucking away some stray locks of Salem’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem could only pout and huff, but it didn’t help at all. No, it made things worse as Salem gazed upon her rather adorable reflection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now I know how my daughters felt.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the bath, Summer had dragged her to her chambers and began rummaging around in the closet, declaring she had a mutually beneficial idea, but not disclosing the details until Salem was clothed. Salem couldn’t help but agree to that, but she should have known Summer was up to no good. The next thing Salem knew, she was dressed up in a makeshift little witch outfit, complete with a tall, pointy hat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem was pretty sure she had buried that hat centuries ago. Among other things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tearing her gaze away from the mirror to glare at Summer (which only made her coo more), Salem gritted out, “I gave you permission to clothe me, not play with me like a doll.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer gestured to the closet. “Oh come on, your wardrobe is all black dresses and robes. For mature bodies. You have a child’s body now, so you needed something cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on Remnant would I need cute clothes? Mine were just fine.” They were some of the finest silks she had preserved from her old reign as queen. They were tailored for maximum intimidation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I said so,” Summer said, as if her word was law, “and you’re certainly not coming home with me in your birthday suit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem’s train of thought didn’t just derail, the tracks were yanked out from under it and the train was slammed down into a giant pit, exploding with the force of a small star.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Salem choked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming home with me, Salem.” Summer’s voice was as certain as the moon was broken. “More to the point, I’m adopting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem hadn’t felt her world turn upside down like this since meeting the Brother Gods. While Salem’s mind buzzed with a thousand questions, her voice came out in a dry, hoarse whisper. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard what you said!” Salem shouted, and then quieted again. “I just- I don’t- Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer crouched down to Salem’s level and put her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “I turned you into this. It’s only fair that I help you turn back. But until then, you’re just a little girl and I’m not leaving you here all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But adoption?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From what you told me, it sounds like you missed out on a lot growing up. You may be centuries old, but you’re only young once. You might see this as an inconvenience, but I think it may be a second chance, and if it means raising you like a daughter, then so be it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dark tsunami of emotions overwhelmed Salem, of what kinds she couldn’t identify. It was too much. Her weakened mental shores couldn’t hope to stem the tide, and when it spilled over, Salem couldn’t help but lash out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your pity!” Salem slapped away the hands. “I’ve survived this long without anyone to help me. I could handle it then. I can handle it now. I don’t need anyone anymore! I especially don’t need a meddlesome, troublemaking, silver-eyed wench thinking they can just do whatever they want to me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get! Out!” Salem stamped the floor with each word, pointing at the door. “I don’t care if you tell Ozpin about me anymore. I’ll deal with him eventually!” Salem’s vision blurred with fury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer stood up slowly, still gazing at Salem with that pitiful expression. “I’ll be outside.” She walked out and shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good riddance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem gave one last baleful look at the door and then let out a deep breath as the emotions ran through her. “I don’t need her. I don’t need her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She felt something wet run down her face, but didn’t bother to check the mirror. All she needed right now was some rest and everything would be back to normal by tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were gone. Every last one. Except her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing to keep her company was the Grimm, and they were terrible at conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How long had she been walking? Where was she now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Pool of Darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it would set her free. Let her die and see Ozma again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Void.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>AGONY.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem woke up at the sound of a scream. It stopped when she realized it was hers. She could feel her body shake and shiver from the night terror. It was an old dream of hers, but it was so long since it last bothered her so terribly. Not since-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicked open. A pair of silver eyes peered in, filled with worry and concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem ignored them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clothes rustled and shifted. The bed creaked. Warmth enveloped Salem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to ignore that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lullaby hummed and fingers pulled through Salem’s hair. The shivering stopped as Salem nestled in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she could do with a change of scenery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, Thanks a lot for reading this. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. Please leave a comment because I love hearing your thoughts on my work. </p>
<p>I do want to warn you that updates may be sporadic in the future due to work and that writing slice of life fluff doesn't come to me as easily as action (see Fairy Tales and Battle Reports) so please be patient with me. I've got a lot of cute ideas in store for this fic that I want to get to, but building the foundations for them will take some time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Salem's New Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Salem had to describe Patch in a word, it would be idyllic. Summer’s home even more so. It was out of the way, quiet, and hidden by the forest but close to town. It reminded Salem of the house she inhabited before Ozma’s return, albeit with a more charming and happy atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever happened to that place? Salem felt like she should have kept it up for something but never had the time. Something to look into while she was here. It shouldn’t be too far, if she remembered right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Summer walked up to the house, bags in hand. Summer’s bag had the food and her gear. Salem’s bag had a few new clothes (tailored from her old ones) and some old mementos she wanted to keep. Or rather, ones she couldn’t leave behind for the Grimm to break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Summer called out as she opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud set of thumping sounds made their way down the stairs from the hallway as fast as they could, and then manifested as two girls appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” “Mama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer crouched down and spread her arms wide for the red and yellow blurs to crash into her loving embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I missed you girls. Have you two gotten bigger since I left, or did Dad let you into the cookie jar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We ate our greens!” the yellow one, Yang, said. The red one, Ruby, nodded with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Summer said with playful disbelief. “And how many cookies did your dad promise to get you to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby started to raise her hand, but Yang pushed it down. “Dad didn’t give us cookies. We did it by ourselves!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer put her arms on her hips. “So if I open that cookie jar, will it still be as full as I left it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang clammed up and started to sweat under Summer’s gaze. Ruby, on the other hand, piped up, “Five cookies, mama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five!” Summer gasped a bit dramatically, causing the girl to giggle. “That’s one more than you’ll be soon! Well you’re going to have to eat a lot of greens tonight to make up for that.” That got a small wail of despair from the girls. “Ah ah ah, you two know the rules. Food first, then cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” they chorused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Veggies help you grow bigger,” Salem blurted out. The scene before her was hauntingly familiar from a time and family long gone, and so she slipped into her role without thinking. It was only after she did so that she noticed the sets of silver and lilac eyes trained upon her. An instinctual part of her quailed in fear and she shuffled behind Summer’s cloak before she could stop herself. Curse her childish mind!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Halloween is in October, you know,” Yang said, eying Salem’s outfit. Her body was a bit tense, as if she knew something was wrong. Good. Someone has to be afraid of her in this house. However, the sister was blissfully ignorant, by how she was hopping with glee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a witch!” Ruby said happily. “Do magic! Do magic!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem did not pout at the dreadful reminder. “I can’t do magic.” Yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby stopped hopping and stared at Salem with big, watery eyes that shone like the moon. Bright, innocent, and slowly fracturing from disappointment. The fragments of which were crushing Salem’s soul and dignity a bit. Just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem looked away. “I can’t do magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she amended. “I’m tired from traveling.” That mollified the girl for now. With luck, she’d forget to ask again later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls, this is Salem,” Summer said. “I found her alone on my mission. She’s going to be staying with us for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Yang asked in shock, her eyes darting from Summer’ face to Salem’s and back. “Like, for the night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, a lot longer than that, Yang. I’ll need to talk with Dad when he gets home, but for now, she’ll be using the guest room. Why don’t you go show her where it is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yang grumbled. She looked at Salem and jerked her head towards the stairs. “It’s this way.” She bounded ahead, keeping a healthy distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem followed her up the stairs, slowly plodding up the steps with heavy bags in hand. Once she was at the top, Salem saw Yang enter the door at the very end of the hall. Nudging the door open, Salem took a look around the room. It was rather basic and simply furnished, a chest of drawers and a large bed. It clearly hadn’t been used in a while, from the motes of dust in the air and piles of boxes and laundry creeping out of the closet. Really it felt more like an extra room that just so happened to have a bed, than a place for even relatives to sleep. Perhaps the couch downstairs was comfier, judging by the usage it had seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem placed her bags by the bed, and then turned to Yang, who tensed up at the sudden attention. “Is there something you want? Speak up. You look like you’ve seen a Grimm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And her followers thought she had no sense of humor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you one?” Yang blurted out. “I-I mean, you look like a Grimm. What are you, some kinda Grimm Faunus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem opened her mouth to explain herself, but then some newfound mischievous idea popped into her head. An idea that would have been torn to shreds before, but now survived and even thrived in her new, youthful headspace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, it wasn’t the first time a young girl asked her that question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem chuckled, setting Yang even further on edge. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you ‘you are what you eat’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes bugged out. “You eat Faunus?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It occured to Salem that she may have forgotten that children do not understand sarcasm. Much less when mixed with grim humor. “Wait, that’s not…” she started but it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! Mom! Mom!” Yang ran out the door screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem could hear the commotion downstairs, and then the sound of heavy steps coming back up. Salem sighed and mentally braced herself for the coming lecture as she methodically unpacked her bags. She didn’t turn her head when Summer spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Salem, why did you tell Yang that you’re a Grimm cannibal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Salem said with a scoff. “She asked if I was a Grimm Faunus, and I merely tried to imply that I ate Grimm to achieve my appearance. It’s not my fault she misunderstood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would you do that? We both know that’s not true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because…” the rest of the word came out in a grumble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was petty. Because the girl was scared. Because it asserted her dominance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of them were her usual reasons for terrifying others into submission. Except that was when she was the Queen of the Grimm. As a child, the reasoning sounded rather childish, as ironic as that was. Salem didn’t want to lose what little dignity she had rebuilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer sighed when Salem kept silent. “I hoped you wouldn’t cause trouble so soon, but I suppose that was asking for a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do? Send me to my room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m taking away cookie privileges for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem turned to peer at the woman. Summer’s arms were crossed and her manner was set in the “I’m the boss” method of discipline that Salem was familiar with. Her silver eyes were firm and unmoving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cookies? Really? You think that’ll teach me a lesson?” Salem asked, eyebrow raised</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Summer’s frown smirked upwards a bit. “You’re already acting like a child so I need to punish you like a proper mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem flinched before she could stop herself. “That is not what I meant!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll also need to apologize to Yang.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer stared pointedly at her. “For lying and trying to scare her for no reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem threw her arms in the air. “How is that my fault? She started it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang didn’t know better and you do, so it’s your responsibility to be the more mature one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer was right, and Salem knew it, but damn if she didn’t want to scream and shout and defy her orders. Her Grimm nature wanted to lay waste to Summer and the house for daring to command her around. Everything would burn- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Salem</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in control here, not Grimm. Salem wanted to be here and that was final. If she had to apologize to a child, so be it. Looking back, perhaps Salem </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been a bit too petty and cruel. But it wasn’t like she would be some goody-goody on day one. She had been a Queen of Darkness for centuries, and old habits were hard to break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was definitely going to be some growing pains going into this ‘loving family’ thing, but Salem had put up with worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything but the loneliness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Salem conceded, “I’ll apologize if you convince her I’m not a cannibal first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer gave a pleased smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A weird feeling bloomed in Salem’s chest. “Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you need?” Summer asked as she moved to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem could list off several things, like her magic, but suddenly didn’t feel like being snarky. “Where’s the shower? And do you have any books?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he approached the house. Summer had texted him that she was back from her mission and had a surprise for him. The clock could not move fast enough to let him out of Signal, and when the bell rang, he was out the door before his students were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the way home, he speculated at what the surprise might be. Was it a special dinner? Did she get a dog like Yang wanted? Maybe tickets to that concert he wanted to see? Or was it a special </span>
  <em>
    <span>nighttime</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprise?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it was not the last one as he could see Yang and Ruby through the window, and he tried not to be too disappointed by that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he could get Qrow to watch the kids next weekend? The man did owe him several favors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tai pushed those thoughts aside as he opened the door. “I’m home!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” “Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, those sounds will never get old. “How are my big girls doing?” Tai asked as he scooped them up in his arms. “I heard that Mom came home with a surprise this time. Do you two know what it is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reactions he got were not what he expected. Ruby’s eyes glimmered with saccharine-joy, bouncing as she nodded like a bobble-head toy. Yang, on the other hand, was unusually muted, disturbed even. Her eyes shifted to the stairs and back to him in that unsubtle way kids do, like a little monster was hiding around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trusted Summer, but this was concerning. Did she bring home a cursed doll or something? Yang had a harder time dealing with scary things than Ruby did. “I don’t suppose you can tell me about it, huh?” he half-whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang hesitated, and Ruby spoke up first. “Mama said she’d give us an extra cookie to keep it secret!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Taiyang asked in mock surprise. “What if I gave you my cookie to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, now, no counter-bribing with my cookie money!” Summer called out from the kitchen. She stepped out a moment later with a smile on her face and a towel in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang smirked. “If you want me to stop asking questions, you need to give me some sugar too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer laughed. “Oh no, what a terrible cost to pay for silence.” But she approached and brought him in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! Dad! Gross!” Yang gagged out, struggling to get away from her ‘gross parents’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, eww!” Ruby mimicked, but her giggles said she enjoyed Yang’s reaction more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer pulled away. “Yang, Ruby, help set the table. Tai, can you help with the food?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tai set the kids down and they continued putting out plates. Five? Was Qrow going to join them? No, he should still be away in Mistral for now. Tai followed Summer into the kitchen, and as soon as the door closed behind him, he asked, “Summer, what’s the surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer let out a nervous laugh. “Promise you won’t get mad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact that you have to say that tells me I will.” Taiyang took a deep breath. “What happened? Did Yang break something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooooo… Um… I kinda did.” Summer held up her hands, as if Tai would explode in rage, which he wasn’t going to. “But I’m fixing it! I’m going to fix everything by adopting her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Taiyang a few tries to fully process her words, and so he came to one confusing conclusion. “Did you orphan a kid?” he hissed out, not wanting to let Yang or Ruby hear. Summer was the kindest person he knew. The thought of her doing such a thing was as compatible as oil and water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Summer said, eyes wide. “You know I wouldn’t do that, and that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer, you’re not making any sense.” Nothing about this was adding up. He wished she would just tear off the band-aid already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to save the world, and then my plan didn’t work out, and then I ended up bringing her home to stay with us…” Summer rattled off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tai tilted his head. “Bring who home?” Was that what made Yang scared?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer winced. “Well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, someone walked in, and an unfamiliar voice spoke up. “Ruby told me dinner was ready. What is that smell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang turned around, and then looked down. Everything made sense now, and it also didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something on my face?” the Grimm child asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang turned back to Summer with a gobsmacked look, pointing at the girl. “Is that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer only replied with a shaky smile and a shrug. “Surprise? We’re adopting Salem? Please don’t tell anyone yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t bother trying to attack me,” Salem added grumpily. “It won’t work.” She pointed at the pot. “Is that ready? I shall take it to the table.” With her bare hands, Salem lifted the hot pot off the stove and carried it out through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang could only watch in silent disbelief, and when Salem left, he looked to Summer and let out a quiet, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer clapped her hands together. “I’ll explain when the kids are asleep, so please keep quiet for now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was a pleasant affair, Summer thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tai ate and responded robotically, only really giving a response when Salem spoke up or did anything. He was probably still processing all this, and Summer couldn’t blame him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang was more animated, talking about the things Summer missed while she was gone, with Ruby’s occasional help at filling in the details. She still gave wary looks towards Salem from time to time, or at least when Salem ate her meat. She really got heated when it came to the vegetables.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang, you need to eat your greens,” Summer chided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they look weird!” Yang complained. “And green stuff is usually toxic in games and movies!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you don’t get any cookies. Besides, you don’t see Salem having any issue.” Summer pointed a fork at the mentioned girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang looked over to see Salem take a bite out of a big piece of broccoli and chew for a moment before swallowing it all with a cheeky smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think if I ask nicely, I can have your cookies?” Salem asked before taking another bite, all without breaking eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? She can’t do that!” Yang’s head snapped towards Summer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer wasn’t going to go back on not giving Salem cookies, but that didn’t stop the look of contemplation on her face. “I don’t know, Yang. You should probably eat your greens before I start to consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang was shocked, but it did the trick. She slowly gulped down the food while making faces, washing it all down with water to remove the taste. “Ha! There! I did it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem, who had already finished her plate, went back for seconds on the greens. “Well aren’t you a big girl?” she mocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer mentally sighed. “Salem, it’s not nice to tease.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem rolled her eyes when she thought Summer wasn’t looking. Or it was intentional, it was difficult to tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When dinner was over, Summer sent Ruby and Yang up to take baths and get ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Salem, however, claimed she could stay up as late as she wanted to and tried to watch TV. She was asleep on the couch less than twenty minutes later from a stuffed belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With everyone else occupied, Summer brought Tai down to the basement for privacy. There she explained it all. Her original mission, the results, the truth of Salem, and her decision. When she was done, Tai had an ever-shifting expression of pain, anger, and betrayal. She tried to move in to hug him, but he held up a hand to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer, when we got married, you said you’d never leave me behind like Raven did.” Tai glared at her. “Was that a lie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer couldn’t stop the flinch. “Tai, I wanted to save the world. I wanted to stop Salem so that Ruby and Yang would grow up safe. I thought that with her gone, there’d be less missions to run and Grimm to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have died!” Taiyang nearly yelled, but in the basement it sounded like a roar. “It’s not just Ruby and Yang who need you, Summer. If you died, I… I don’t…” He choked up with tears and buried his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Summer felt like an ass in that moment would be quite the understatement. She really should have thought about his feelings, of course, but that was before she found out about the immortality fact. Neutralizing Salem was a miracle in of itself, but he was right in how close to death she was. If she had left him alone in the world, then there was not a small chance that their children would lose both their parents in quick succession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer slowly came up and embraced him. “I’m sorry, Tai. I should have at least told you or Qrow what I was doing, but I thought you would stop me from even trying and I didn’t want to hear that. I won’t be mad if you don’t forgive me for this, but please know that I only did it with the best intentions for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for some time, not letting go until all the crying stopped. When the tears ran dry, Tai pulled away and took a shuddering breath to steady himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Salem’s really immortal? Not even the Silver Eyes worked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer nodded. “Yep, yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Ozpin know about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Supposedly. I want to ask him about it later, but I can understand why Raven was frustrated with him now.” Summer grimaced</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, how do we beat something we can’t kill?” Tai sighed. “I know you’ve had a lot of crazy ideas in the past, Summer, but this one definitely takes the cake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you help me?” Summer gave him a hopeful look. “I’d do it alone if I had to, but I’d rather you be on board with this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tai raised an eyebrow. “You don’t find raising a millenia-old woman as a daughter strange at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer put up a finger and thumb an inch apart. “A little, but I can see that at the center of it all, she is a lonely girl, and this may be good for her. And if you saw what I did, you know I wouldn’t have been able to leave her behind like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven always said your kindness would get you killed,” Tai said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer crossed her arms with a huff. “Well Raven’s not here, so she can suck it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tai chuckled, and then sighed. “We need to figure out how to explain this to Qrow. And to the neighbors. And how to raise her inconspicuously. What a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one ever said parenting was easy,” Summer joked. “Besides, look at the bright side. You won’t need to give her The Talk when she gets older.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I even need to scare off any boys that are interested in her later on?” Tai joked back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer smacked his shoulder. “Don’t be mean. Come on, it’s late and we need to tuck in our little Grimm Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this out. Work's been a pain as of late which leaves me little time to sit down and focus on stories. Hopefully things will let up soon enough but I won't hold my breath. <br/>I've started the next chapter, but it may take a bit to flesh out and straighten up. As I've said, Slice of Life is not my forte.</p>
<p>I do have my own ideas for future events, but I'm open to hearing some ideas from you guys. </p>
<p>Thanks for being patient and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon as I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast at Summer's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A thundering growl echoed from the darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grimm eyes stared out of the abyss at her, sizing up their new immortal chew toy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Teeth flashed as jaws began to unfold and unhinge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something touched her leg.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem startled awake with a gasp, panting heavily. She ripped the covers off herself without thinking to find her legs were unblemished and whole. Phantom pains still lingered and Salem could almost trace the bite marks she thought she felt. With a shuddering breath, Salem drew her legs up and hugged them to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to build up her usual mental defenses, but they fell apart like wet paper under the swirling, eroding forces of her irrational emotions. So she took in her surroundings in an attempt to distract herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was not in her gloomy castle bedchambers like she half expected, but in the tiny guest room of Summer’s home (which made Salem feel oddly relieved for a moment). The room was darkened, but the light of the moon illuminated one side of it through the window. Her eyes caught the sight of a nearby clock. It was just a few hours before dawn. It was quiet, save for the sound of her breathing and thudding heartbeat. But despite the peacefulness, there was something wrong about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem furrowed her brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait, how did I get here? I don’t recall going to bed.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She remembered dinner, the strained look on Taiyang’s face, asserting her vegetable dominance over Yang, and then sitting on the couch to show she can stay up late as well. After that, nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Was I drugged? No, I helped prepare the food. On top of that, I don’t think Summer would risk her own children like that. It was just an ordinary family meal that was very filling-‘</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem didn’t facepalm, but she did bury her face into her legs and groan in embarrassment of herself. How could she have forgotten the times when her own children would stuff themselves at dinner and pass out not long afterwards. Summer probably carried her up the stairs on her shoulder like a babe and tucked her in as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem mentally cursed several ancient swears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How many more indignities must that woman put me through?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She only hoped Yang didn’t see anything. Salem did not want to be ridiculed by a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Salem did want right now was to sleep peacefully. It wasn’t called beauty sleep for nothing. Not that Salem considered herself vain, but appearances were still important to keep up. She grabbed the covers and pulled them up, her body still curled into a ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted close and her breathing slowed once more for slumber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crreeeaaaakk Pop</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem’s eyes snapped wide and her breath hitched. She scanned the room for any threat in the dark. The window was shut, the doors were closed, ah, except the closet door was still ajar. Ajar, and it had a thick arm creeping out from behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, it was just a sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem snorted and pulled the sheets away from her face. “Jumping at shadows in the closet. What am I, a child?” Salem laid back down to sleep, this time with an eye on the closet door for any sudden movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, Boogie Monsters weren’t real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Grrroaaan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t… right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was official. Salem hated this house and all the wood that made it. She missed her castle. Stone didn’t creak and groan in the middle of the night. Whoever built this place needed to be put to the sword for such shoddy craftsmanship. How dare they keep her up all night. Such things wouldn’t have happened back in her day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem discovered she also hated the morning sun too. It was never this bright at her castle, nor did the sunlight seem to try to strike her eyes until she was awake. Why didn’t the Brothers take out the sun while they were leaving?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem grumbled as she pulled the covers down tighter over her head to block out the light. She’d hardly gotten much sleep since she woke up, no matter how much she kept her eyes closed. What little rest she could get was fitful and laced with night terrors, and Salem just couldn’t understand why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ve survived countless deaths and witnessed some of the greatest horrors Remnant has to offer. How can I be so disturbed by the thought of a Beowolf under my bed? Is this another side effect of the Silver Eyes? No, they destroy Grimm, not create them.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Salem yawned deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I just… want to… sleep.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem felt her body slowly drift once more into slumber. Perhaps this time, without the distractions of the dark, she could rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock Knock</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Breakfast is ready!” Yang’s voice called out as loud as she could before running away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From under the sheets, Salem glared murderously at the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m not going to kill her, but I shall have to acquire a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign for the future. If she ignores it, then I’ll kill her.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the door opened and someone entered to approach Salem’s bed (Summer most likely, judging by the weight of the steps). Salem could feel a hand placed on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Summer said softly. “Did you sleep okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem had a hundred responses to that, but settled with a grouchy “Not really.” A few seconds later, the covers around her head were peeled up and Summer’s face gazed down upon her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a morning person, I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was Queen, mornings only began when I woke up, and I awoke precisely when I meant to.” Usually after Ozma had gotten up and let her sleep in for a bit longer. She never knew how he could wake up before dawn like a rooster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing nightmares don’t count?” Summer’s eyes were drawn to Salem’s sleep-deprived ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem didn’t respond, but she did roll away from Summer to hug one of the pillows. “I’m fine. ‘M not scared of anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer’s hand combed through the nest of bedhair on Salem’s head. “No, you’re a big girl. But you can always come talk to me if something is bothering you. I promised to look after you, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem knew that, but she also knew that she wasn’t so weak to go crying to Summer for every little bump in the night. She wasn’t. She could get past this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer gave her a light tap. “Now come on, sleepyhead. Tai is making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and you don’t want to eat those cold. We even have strawberries and whipped cream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That sounds like it would rot my teeth and put on twenty pounds,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Salem thought. She would have to request something healthy like eggs, sausage, and toast with jelly. Salem was not some sugar-starved child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer tried not to chuckle as she watched Salem stuff her face with her second stack of pancakes like a starving man from Vacuo. She had long since given up on trying not to smile since Salem came to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It started with Salem asking politely for eggs and sausage at first, citing her desire for a healthy breakfast, but then Yang had walked past her with a plate of pancakes that had chocolate chip smiles drawn into them. Summer wished she had a camera to capture the look of pure, child-like fascination and hunger as Salem watched the plate go to the table. Salem even licked her lips when the syrup was drizzled liberally onto the plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Yang began to eat, Salem broke out of her food trance and asked Tai for pancakes instead, claiming that it would be a waste to not use the rest of the batter. Oh, and she wanted a bigger chocolate chip smile. Tai was completely bemused by it, more so at the childish glee Salem had once she was given her plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Her soul may be ancient, but she just can’t help her body’s urges and desires,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Summer thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Does she even realize her face is covered in syrup?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Salem’s soul still resisted the change most of the time, but Summer could see it was an active effort easily swayed by the whims of her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She looks so happy when she gives into it and almost uncomfortable when she resists, even when it hurts her. I need to break her out of that shell. This is her second chance and I’m not going to let it go to waste.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But first, she needed to get her other girls to school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang, Ruby, finish your food and start getting ready for school,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Yang looked at Salem with a wary expression. “Wait, is she going to school with us?” She pointed at Salem with her fork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Can she be in my class?” Ruby piped up with an eager smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem swallowed her latest bite of pancakes and said, “I don’t need to go to school. There’s nothing there that they could teach me.” She grabbed her drink to take a sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… you’re too dumb to learn anything?” Yang asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer never thought she’d see Salem do a spit take. It probably would have been amusing in a different context. “Yang, we don’t call other people dumb,” she admonished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But she said she was!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you fool,” Salem said after recovering her breath. “I meant that I’m far more intelligent than you.” She rolled her eyes at Yang’s confused look and added, “I’m smarter than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Yang challenged. “If you’re so smart, what’s six times twelve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seventy two,” Salem said without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven times eight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fifty six.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang frowned. “Five times nine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forty five.” Salem smirked. “Is that the hardest you have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang was about to ask another when Taiyang’s voice cut in. “Yang, did you really finish your math homework last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s face turned into a deer in the headlights. “Uhh, kinda?” Under her father’s stern look, she crumpled. “Daaaad, math is hard. And boring!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang pointed at her. “Put away your plate and then pull out your homework so we can finish it. If it’s not done by the time you get to school, you’ll be in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cowed by the threat, Yang quickly grabbed her plate and tossed it in the sink before rushing off to grab her backpack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer shook her head, and then stifled her laughter at Salem’s dumbstruck expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tricked… by a child. Impossible,” she muttered. Her outlook grew stormy and dark, to which Summer grabbed the nearest magazine and lightly bopped Salem with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No scheming, Salem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem pouted. “She tricked me! No one tricks me! I require retribution!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Bution!” Ruby cheered gleefully, almost unaware of the context. “Does that mean we can have Yang’s cookies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need to go to school first, Ruby,” Summer said. “You don’t want to be late again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby shook her head and took off as well, completely forgetting her plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer turned back to Salem, who was now grumpily stabbing at her pancakes. “You know she didn’t mean anything bad by it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make it any less insulting. Generals and kings would have killed for my political and strategic knowledge. To think that a child could bumble through it all…” Salem grumbled something under her breath as she stabbed another piece of pancake and ate it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer decided to change the subject. “Would you want to go to school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem gave her a deadpan glare. “I hope you’re not serious about this or I’ll need to re-evaluate my assessment of your intelligence. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer tried to not roll her eyes. Really, Salem was as bad as Raven with the dramatics. “It’s just an idea. As my new daughter, I need to look out for your well being, and I think you need to get out more. Obviously we would need to do something about your appearance, but my point is that you’ve spent too long being all cooped up in a dusty old tower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem raised an eyebrow. “And your first idea is to put me in a children’s school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else would a child do? Do you even know what you want to do with this new life?” Summer lifted a finger to tap Salem’s nose. “And ‘plotting against Ozpin’ is not a Summer-approved activity. That was the old you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem’s mouth scrunched into a fierce pout. “What makes you think I don’t already have a plot against him? It’s not a difficult task to fool that fool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer tapped Salem’s nose again. “Nope!” she said with a pop. “That’s what Salem the Grimm Queen wants. What does Salem the Little Girl want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem glared at Summer, but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you had to have a hobby that wasn’t related to Grimm or Ozpin, didn’t you?” Summer leaned forward on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem grabbed her cup of orange juice and took a long sip, almost as if to hide her flushed face. Between sips, she said, “I tried stitching a few times. If only because Grimm make for terrible tailors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were getting somewhere. “You like sewing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a necessity to learn, not some guilty pleasure to play with.” Salem stared into her cup, swirling it a bit. “I had to learn a lot of survival skills living on my own for centuries, but not all successfully. I couldn’t tell you how many times I starved to death attempting to farm. It was far easier to gather and garden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer wasn’t sure what disturbed her more, Salem’s apathy towards her own demises or how a child could talk about it like it was a boring, everyday thing for them. Salem survived her solitude, but had she really lived? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps this was the crack in the shell Summer had been looking for. A hobby, something to do, to create, to distract herself when things looked bad. Tai had his garden after Raven left and Summer worked her baking skills for the girls. If Summer could find a hobby that Salem liked, then maybe, just maybe, Salem could start to enjoy living again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summer stood up, grabbing Salem’s attention with the sudden movement. “Salem, I know what we’re going to do today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Salem frowned. “What hare-brained idea have you come up with this time?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!<br/>I've been picking away at this one for a while and I think this will be a good way to start off getting Salem settled in.</p>
<p>That being said, I have a handful of ideas for hobbies to throw at Salem, but I do want to hear other options from you guys (because there's probably a lot of hobbies I'm not aware of).</p>
<p>Other than that, please leave comments!</p>
<p>I'll try to be quicker about the next update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>